


Yöllisiä huvituksia

by Beelsebutt



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Obsessive Behavior, Suomi | Finnish, pakkomielteitä, synkistelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-28
Updated: 2009-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Hänen ruumiinsa houkutus sai minut vapisemaan, lähestulkoon menettämään itsehillintäni.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan





	Yöllisiä huvituksia

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2009 välittömästi sen jälkeen, kun sain Twilightin luettua.
> 
> Hox! Stephenie Meyer omistaa kaiken. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Tuijotin häntä, joka makasi vuoteessaan täysin tietämättömänä, millaisessa kuolemanvaarassa oli. Kuulin vaivatta hänen sydämensä rauhallisen sykkeen, seuloin ilmasta hänen huumaavan tuoksunsa, joka sai aikaan tutun janon. Himon. Annoin tuoksun korventaa itseäni, lietsoa minua vimmaan, aivan rajalle saakka. Nautin siitä silittäessäni hänen leukansa kaarta vahvalla sormellani, joka niin halutessani murtaisi helposti hänen ihonsa, kudoksensa, luunsa. Vapauttaisi hänen kuuman verensä.

Kuuma puristus vahvistui kurkussani sietämättömäksi. Tunne oli merkillinen. Se ravitsi minua. Se raastoi ja ravisteli minua. Minun pitäisi rauhoittaa itseni, lähteä, mutta samalla en halunnut antaa periksi. En halunnut kadottaa hänen elämää tihkuvaa, synnillisen himottavaa tuoksuaan. Halusin pysyä iäti tässä kahtiajakautuneessa, mutta kuitenkin kummallisessa ykseyden tilassa, johon pääsin vain, kun hän nukkui. Kun hän oli staattinen eikä omalla käytöksellään saanut minua himoitsemaan enempää eikä vähempää. Vain tämän verran.

Kipu kasvoi, mutta kestin sen. Sain voimaa siitä. Nautin siitä! Luoja, tämä oli täydellinen tapa viettää aikaa: saaliin vieressä valmiina hyökkäämään, mutta kuitenkaan tekemättä viimeistä siirtoa. Hänen ruumiinsa houkutus sai minut vapisemaan, lähestulkoon menettämään itsehillintäni. Koska olin tappanut, tiesin, että vaikka sydämen sammumisen tunteminen on kliimakseista korkein, tämä pitkitetty kipu, venytetty odottaminen, houkutuksen salliminen ja samanaikainen kieltäminen voitti senkin. Tämä orgastinen kokemus sai uskomaan laukeamiseen, jota ei kuitenkaan koskaan tullut.

Oli vain raja, jolla minä huojuin.

Oli vain pakkomielle.


End file.
